Meet Lena
by Luna-Brooklynangel
Summary: Luna oc gargress is cloned by doctor Sevarious and Lena is introduced to the Manhattan clone clan...


On a beautiful crystal clear night, Luna was gliding out in front of wyvern, having the time of her life. When she landed, millionaire David Xanatos walked up to her and said "out for another glide again eh, Luna?" Luna didn't trust many people (excluding Elisa Maza) and she didn't trust Xanatos. "Shut it or I'll hurt you, Xanatos! I don't need your statements on what I do and when I do that particular thing!" responded Luna, defending herself. Francis walked out and said "Hey, Buddy how's it hanging?" while walking by Luna. Luna waved back to her and wandered away from Xanatos while he wasn't looking. "Hey Luna" "Hey Lex" as they said their hellos, Luna walked by Hudson. They said hello and Luna walked into the library. While she was reading, she was jumped by surprise. "HEY! What the hell is going on here! What are you doing!" she screamed in anger and knocked unconscious. When she regained consciousness, she was in a laboratory. A bright light shining over her and the silhouette of a scientist was standing before her. "Uh…huh! HEY! YOU'RE the on that JUMPED me! WHAT IS IT YOU WANT FROM ME?" "My my, you're a feisty one, you are. My name's Doctor Sevarius and I'm going to clone you." the scientist told Luna; who was irked by what he was going to do. "Look, pally I don't even KNOW you and I ALREADY hate you!" screamed Luna. She tried to get up off the experimental table, but was belted to it. "WHAT THE--! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME! WHY AM I STUCK ON THE TABLE?" "Oh please don't break my merchandise. Those belts are very expensive…" Sevarius said to Luna. Sevarius stuck a needle in Luna's arm and the cloning began…

Meanwhile at the castle, everyone was worried about Luna. She's been gone for almost three hours. "Where do you think she could be? She could be hurt!" Brooklyn said to the clan. Bronx started to bark and found a tranquilizer dart. "Now, what's this wee thing doing here?" Hudson asked. Francis noticed some dried up blood on the tip of the dart. She put the dart under a microscope and took a sample of the blood and tested the DNA of the blood. It was Luna's blood. Shocked, Francis told the clan whose blood was on the dart "Someone must've jumped her while she was in the library. She's usually caught there when she has nothing to do and wants to read a good book. We've got to find out whose dart this is." the clan gasped in horror and Brooklyn stated "We've GOT to rescue Luna! She's part of the clan now and family doesn't leave family behind! And I've got a good feeling whose dart this is!" "REALLY! WHO'S!" The rest of the clan screamed. "I've got a good feeling that this is SEVARIUS'S DART! I bet HE gargoyle napped Luna!" Brooklyn exclaimed. The clan glided to Sevarius' mansion and Francis hang glided close behind them.

Back at Sevarius' mansion, He was finished cloning Luna. When the machine had stopped, out stepped an eerie blue-green gargoyle with white hair, bright green insides on her wings and had the power to control fire (Sevarius made her control fire since fire is the opposite of sand) . She looked aggressive-Extremely aggressive. Luna looked at her and said "How could a monstrous thing like that be my clone!" "Shut your trap you fool! Or I'll kill you!" The clone responded. "Shut the hell up you forgery!" Luna snapped back at the clone. 'I hope the clan knows where I am or else I'm dead!' Luna thought to her self just as Thailog walked in and said to the clone "My, you'll make a wonderful new clan member…Lena" "Thank you master Thailog" "Just WAIT until the Manhattan clan shows up! You're gonna be sorry for doing what you've done to me!" Luna screamed to the three. 'C'mon guys! Hurry up and get here already! I don't want to die just yet!' 

Meanwhile with the clan, they were close to Sevarius' mansion when Lena (the clan thought it was Luna) had appeared. "Luna!" the clan and Francis had cried out. But there was a strange feeling building up inside of Brooklyn. He KNEW it wasn't Luna. "Uh, guys. I don't think that's Luna…she looks a lot more aggressive than Luna. Luna has the serious look. That gargoyle has the aggressive killer look. And I think she's going to--" before Brooklyn could finish his statement, the clan and Francis were ambushed by the clones. When they awoke, they were chained to the wall. Luna was chained by her waist to the wall next to Brooklyn, who was in a guillotine like trap (only without the guillotine blade itself). "LUNA! You ok?" "Y-Yeah, Brooklyn, I'm fine. But how'd you guys get here so quick?" questioned Luna when Goliath said "We were ambushed by strange looking creatures but they looked exactly like the clan" "B-but HOW! You guys weren't here for the cloning process!" "We weren't here, yes, but when we were down in the labyrinth, there may have been some kind of device that draws blood from us so Sevarius could get our DNA without the trouble of facing us." Lexington exclaimed. "Wait! So you're trying to say that our DNA was taken…by a mosquito!" Francis asked. "That's exactly what I'm trying to say" Lexington replied. Just as they were talking about what had happened, Thailog and his clone clan came in and introduced themselves. After their introductions, Thailog said "I'd like to introduce you to a new member of the clan" as Lena came out. "Lena's the name and playing with fire's my game!" "wow. She looks just like you Luna" Brooklyn said. Luna looked at Brooklyn as if she were to say " Duh! That IS my clone look". Brooklyn looked at her expression carefully and then said "Oh…that IS your clone, isn't it?" Luna nodded. When the clone clan exited the room, Luna slid her waist out of the chains and freed everyone else. "thanks, Luna" they all replied. Luna nodded and the clan had to think of a plan to escape. But…just as they were about to test their plan, Lena attacks the clan to get the other clones' attention. Once she got their attention, the others of the clan escaped and the clones followed, leaving Luna and Lean alone to duel to the death. "You're mince meat now, Luna" "I don't even THINK so Lena! Once I attack you, I'm gonna keep coming at you again, again, and AGAIN!" Luna said as the two females made their attacks…

Meanwhile with the other's and their clones, they were gliding away from their clones while gliding around the mansion premises. Brooklyn figured out a way to defeat their clones. "Hey guys! Instead of fighting the clones alone, why don't we use teamwork!" shouted Brooklyn as he and Broadway tricked their clones and knocked them out. As Lex was gliding away from his clone, Hudson's clone slammed right into Lex's clone. "phew! Thanks, Hudson! I owe you one" Lexington told Hudson. And after being victorious with defeating their clones, Brooklyn remembered that Luna was fighting her clone and suddenly the building that Luna and Lena were in burst into flames. "LUNA! Guys! We forgot about Luna! She's in the building with Lena! We got to go see of Luna's alright!" Brooklyn cried out and glided back towards the lab. 

When the clan got to the lab, the were horrified because they don't know who won the battle. They then saw a silhouette of a gargoyle but which one was it. They waited until the smoke cleared to see the gargoyle that won the battle. Once the smoke had cleared up, they gasped at who they saw appearing from the smoke. It was Luna and she was slightly wounded. The clan ran up to her and said "You did it! You did it Luna! Way to go!" "C'mon, let's go home, I'm really getting tired of looking at this place…" Luna replied. They all laughed and started to glide home. Once they returned home, they sat in their resting places with Luna sitting right next to Brooklyn. Brooklyn was blushing wildly as she kissed him on the cheek right as the sun came up, they turned to stone like that and Francis went back to the sewers with her family. All of them resting until the next time they have an adventure.

Fine. Or IS it…


End file.
